Livin In Sin
by Kagamichin
Summary: Unir Die e Kaoru num único apartamento por 7 dias pode ser fatal! Mas isso seria bom ou ruim? - Dir En Grey ; DiexKaoru.
1. 1 IRA

**Disclaimer:** Dir En grey não me pertence... Mas eu sequestrei o Die e o Kaoru para fazerem fanservices pra mim *o*

**N/A**: Assistam ao 'trailer' da fic: .com/watch?v=t__4JlYPRVo

**Livin In Sin**

**1. Ira**

— DROGA! DROGA! DROGA! Por que isso?! Oh Deus...

Kaoru gritava em seu apartamento, tinha vontade de jogar tudo pela janela e mandar todos aos quintos dos infernos. Tudo o que poderia ser considerado 'errado' acontecera naquele fatídico domingo. Num pleno domingo que deveria ser considerado de descanso e tranqüilidade.

O que estava acontecendo? Tudo o que Kaoru considerava como má sorte: primeiramente acordar cedo, achando que tinha que trabalhar e só lembrando-se de que era domingo, quando já estava prestes a sair pela porta do apartamento.

O que veio a seguir foi o desabamento do céu em pleno meio-dia, logo quando começara a almoçar, teve que sair correndo da mesa para recolher todas as suas roupas acumuladas no varal, estas postas ainda de manhã cedo, quando tinha um sol de rachar! E com isso Kaoru ficou totalmente molhado, juntamente com as roupas, agora mais encharcadas do que quando tiradas da máquina.

Seu dia poderia ter melhorado, porém não melhorou. Resultado de ter passado a tarde toda entre o tédio, algumas pilhas de papéis para assinar e planejamentos de novos shows.

Sua tarde havia passado terrivelmente de vagar, para não dizer em câmera lenta, apenas conseguiu um tempo para relaxar na hora do jantar, o qual foi calmo. Porém não demorou muito seu sossego, a campainha havia tocado, não muito depois de ter terminado sua janta. O ser em questão do lado de fora era seu vizinho de cima, este já começando a pedir milhões de perdões para Kaoru, sem este sequer saber o motivo, e apenas com um grito do guitarrista foi que seu vizinho falou em rápidas palavras: 'dois canos estouraram, provavelmente seu apartamento vai ter infiltrações... Irão cortar a água e a luz do prédio para não dar curto circuito'.

A frase bastou para Kaoru fechar a porta na cara de seu vizinho e começar a praguejar, e alto demais.

E agora Kaoru se via ligando para a primeira pessoa que lhe veio a mente: Die.

"Moshi Moshi..."

— Die. Preciso ficar na sua casa por um tempo.

"Heim??"

— Algum imbecil resolveu mexer nos canos do apartamento vizinho e agora tem infiltração aqui em casa e vão cortar a água e inclusive a luz.

"Aaaaah... Você que sabe. Só não venha reclamar da MINHA organização."

— Não irei.

"Venha logo então! Já jantou?"

— Acabei de fazer isso.

"Hmm... 'Ta bem, fico te esperando. Até."

E assim Kaoru desligou o telefone, indo pegar alguma peça de roupa e os papéis da tarde, afinal, estes precisavam estar com ele no dia seguinte. Logo, Kaoru saiu de casa: a mochila com suas roupas nas costas e a pasta com os papéis nas mãos. Trancou seu apartamento e saiu daquele lugar antes que seu dia piorasse. Com a sorte que andava tendo, não duvidava que a luz se apagasse no meio das escadas...

oOo

Tinha sorte de Die não morar tão longe, mas mesmo assim preferiu pegar seu carro, o que economizou valiosos 20 minutos caso fosse a pé. Chegou ao condomínio e logo apertou o interfone. Não demorou e pôde escutar o portão sendo aberto, não esperou e entrou.

Subiu os dois lances de escadas rápido e tão rapidamente atravessou o corredor inteiro, até chegar ao apartamento de seu companheiro de banda. Sequer tocou a campainha, já foi abrindo a porta, pegando Die de surpresa na metade do corredor, este indo esperar o outro na porta.

— Nossa! Que rapidez! – falou divertido.

— Não enche Daisuke! – falou irritado, passando pelo ruivo como um furacão, deixando o outro colado a parede, com medo de ser atropelado. Kaoru logo sentou-se no sofá, com a cara amarrada.

Die assim que saiu da parede, olhou intrigado para o guitarrista, porém achando graça de toda aquela irritação.

Foi então também até o sofá, sentando-se ao lado da mochila de Kaoru, que estava atirada na almofada do meio, junto com a pasta que o loiro trazia consigo. Die ficou encarando o companheiro, esperando que este falasse alguma coisa, porém a única coisa que recebeu foi um olhar atravessado.

Não se conteve.

— Nossa Kao! Quanta agressividade! O que andou te acontecendo? Brigou com algum namoradinho por não ter te comido direito, foi? – falou tentando manter-se sério, porém estava na cara o quanto o ruivo estava rindo por dentro, apenas pelo sorriso enorme que surgiu do nada e algumas falhas tentativas de conter um riso.

— CALE A BOCA ANDO DAISUKE! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO QUANTO MEU DIA ESTÁ UMA DROGA!

Outro olhar atravessado e carregado de ira foi direcionado para Die. Este cessou o ataque de riso e ficando realmente sério dessa vez.

— Eu te abrigo aqui por causa do seu apartamento estar um caos e me trata assim!? Grande amigo! Isso magoa as pessoas Kao...

Apesar de tentar parecer sério, aquilo tudo soou como uma brincadeira e uma ironia enorme para Kaoru. Não que este estivesse errado quanto à pequena ironia da última frase, pois essa realmente havia sido a única naquela fala. Porém, para o líder tudo soava irônico demais.

— Eu deveria ter pedido ajuda para o Shinya! Ao menos ele não ficaria me irritando por nada.

As palavras de Kaoru estavam carregadas de irritação e sem dizer mais nada pegou sua mochila, levantando-se e dirigindo-se até o corredor, que dava para a saída do apartamento.

Vendo o que estava acontecendo, Die imediatamente levantou-se, apressando o passo para alcançar Kaoru. Este já estava quase chegando a porta quando sentiu dois braços enlaçarem sua cintura e em seguida ser puxado para trás, chocando as costas contra o peito de Die.

— Desculpe... Fique Kaoru... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do outro.

Kaoru ficou quieto por um tempo, a cabeça baixa e os olhos fixos nos braços que lhe envolviam e derrotado suspirou.

— Está bem.


	2. 2 PREGUIÇA

**2. Preguiça**

A manhã chegou rápido e Kaoru já se levantava, logo que seu celular despertou. Ajeitou-se como fazia todas as manhãs, sem pressa alguma, afinal, tinha tempo, nunca colocava o despertador para tão em cima da hora, isso realmente o ajudava quando tinha algumas coisas a mais para fazer.

Atualmente a 'coisa a mais' era acordar Die, este não queria levantar de maneira alguma, nem com os chamados educados, nem com os gritos para acordar. Kaoru tentou até mesmo tirar o travesseiro de Die, fazendo com que a cabeça deste desse um pequeno baque no colchão, porém foi inútil, tentou também sacudir o ruivo, porém nada adiantou.

— Preguiçoso...

Foi a primeira palavra que lhe veio a mente enquanto olhava o ruivo estirado na cama, de barriga para cima. E então lembrou o motivo de terem dormido na mesma cama: a falta de organização do quarto de visitas. Kaoru ao lembrar de toda a bagunça daquele recinto, que tecnicamente deveria ter dormido só fez com que a palavra 'preguiça' se encaixasse ainda melhor a Die.

Flashback

"_Sua única opção é dormir na mesma cama que eu. É de casal."_

"_Eu sei sua anta! Já fui no seu quarto!"_

"_Quanta delicadeza..."_

"_Cale a boca! E porque eu tenho exatamente que dormir com você?"_

"_Porque não tem outro lugar?"_

"_Você podia dormir no sofá."_

"_OH SIM! E acordar com as costas doloridas? Nem pensar! Se quiser, sinta-se a vontade para dormir nele."_

"_..."_

"_Divide a cama então?"_

"_E tenho outra opção?"_

"_Absolutamente não."_

Aquela decisão não havia sido realmente a melhor que tomara, uma vez que quase havia caído da cama a noite, pois o anfitrião da casa gostava de se esparramar pela cama. A sorte de Kaoru era que ele conseguia empurrar para a outra metade da cama o ser dorminhoco, que até agora não levantara.

— Deus do céu... Faça essa criatura acordar! – falou olhando para cima, sem paciência alguma.

Então eis que veio a idéia!

Sem muito mais opções, pegou fôlego e pulou com tudo em cima de Die. Resultado: Die acordou assustado e esmagado. Só conseguia ver os cabelos loiros e pretos do outro deitado em cima de si.

— Mas que merda Kaoru! Não tinha outro jeito mais delicado pra me acordar não?!

Kaoru olhou para o ruivo em baixo de si e riu, mas logo sua face ficou séria e pensativa.

— Sim até tinha, porém eu não consegui fazer com que você acordasse de nenhum outro jeito.

— Aaah... E o meu travesseiro? – Perguntou, notando a falta daquele objeto macio.

— No chão. Não tenho culpa se nem eu batendo ele em ti, você quis acordar... - Kaoru deu de ombros.

— Oh! Então já havia pensado em me assassinar de outra maneira...

— Hmm???

— 'Ta pesado Kaoru... Perder alguns quilos é bom, saiba?

Kaoru corou com o comentário e apenas agora se dando conta de que ainda estava deitado sobre o ruivo. Este portava um sorriso malicioso nos lábios convidativos. E não dando mais tempo para se perder em ainda mais detalhes, Kaoru saiu imediatamente de cima de Die.

— Ajeite-se antes que cheguemos atrasados para o ensaio.

— Sim senhor Líder! – Die riu e em seguida Kaoru saiu do quarto.

oOo

Chegaram no ensaio atrasados. Graças a Die, que, conforme Kaoru deveria ser menos preguiçoso e ajeitar melhor a casa, assim ele acharia mais rápido as chaves e inclusive o celular.

Apesar do dia anterior de Kaoru ter sido um desastre, naquela segunda-feira tudo estava correndo tudo bem, exceto pelo fato do atraso, mas isso era relevante, afinal haviam conseguido recuperar sem problemas a meia hora atrasada.

O meio dia chegou rápido. Naquele dia a banda ensaiaria apenas na parte da manhã, Kaoru havia liberado todos, pois precisava urgentemente ver como ficara seu apartamento. Die ofereceu-se para ir junto, Kaoru não se opôs, assim ambos, após almoçarem, foram para o apartamento do líder da banda.

— E então Kao... Pelo jeito não vão ligar muito rápido a luz... – Die observou, vendo se o elevador estava funcionando, o qual não estava.

— Nem diga isso Die, nem diga!

Kaoru suspirou e foi até a porta do síndico, que ficava ali, no primeiro andar. Não demorou e este apareceu na porta, recepcionando amigavelmente Kaoru e Die, ambos entraram no pequeno apartamento do senhor já de idade, seguindo com ele até a sala. Sentaram-se e o síndico pôs-se a falar:

— Senhor Niikura, peço desculpas por o que aconteceu ontem, mas eu realmente não sei o que o vizinho andou fazendo, ele disse-me que estava concertando algum pequeno vazamento, isso ainda no sábado.

— Hm isso explica todo aquele barulho de alguém quebrando o azulejo...

— Sim, sim... E então o senhor já sabe o que aconteceu no domingo... Toda aquela confusão! Não sei quais são as condições de seu apartamento Niikura-sama, espero que não tenha tido muita infiltração.

— Irei ver isso agora. E quando que tudo volta ao normal por aqui senhor Yamada?

— O Senhor Matsumoto, o dono do condomínio, quer dar uma geral, já que um vazamento desses aconteceu. Acredito que na próxima segunda todos os moradores poderão voltar sem problemas, enquanto isso o senhor Matsumoto pede para que todos fiquem nas casas de algum amigo ou parente.

— Ainda bem que você tem a mim, não é Kaoru-sama? – Die segurou o riso, tentando parecer sério e prestativo. Kaoru apenas o olhou de canto e com um suspirou olhou para Yamada.

— Bem, irei ver como está o meu apartamento.

— Sim, vá logo Niikura-sama, acho que seria bom retirar o que é de valioso para o senhor.

— Sim. Obrigado Yamada-sama.

Reverenciando formalmente o síndico, Die e Kaoru saíram do local, sendo acompanhados até a porta pelo homem.

— KaoKao vai ficar mais tempo lá em casa!!! Mas que alegria!

Apenas agora Die resolvera realmente expressar seu senso de humor tão descaradamente, falando animadamente, enquanto abraçava Kaoru pelos ombros. Este o olhou de canto de olho, pela segunda vez no dia.

— Largue-me. – falou autoritário.

— Como queira... – Die soltou-o e deu de ombros.

Subiram as escadas até o apartamento de Kaoru, que era no 3º andar, logo entraram no apartamento. Este estava claro devido as venezianas que ficaram abertas no dia anterior.

— Que organização Kaoru! Quer organizar a minha casa? – falou com certa surpresa pelo apartamento do outro estar incrivelmente sempre impecável.

— Pare de ser preguiçoso Die!

— Nem ajudar é?

— Já disse o quanto preguiçoso é?

— Na verdade já... Mas não pode reclamar tanto assim de mim! Afinal sou eu quem anima a platéia nos shows! Quem é o preguiçoso que fica parado no palco é você, Kaoru! – falou num tom fingido de recriminação.

— Idiota...

Kaoru murmurou já longe de Die, este estava no sofá da sala. Kaoru foi até seu quarto, assim que entrou nele, abriu a janela, deixando a claridade entrar. Foi até o armário, pegou algumas mudas de roupa e colocou-as sobre a cama. Foi até o banheiro e pegou alguns produtos e acessórios indispensáveis para o seu cabelo e visual. Voltou ao quarto, colocando tudo em cima da cama. Foi até o guarda roupas e pegou uma outra mochila que tinha ali, em seguida ajeitou tudo dentro dela.

Olhou em volta de seu quarto, vendo se não esquecia nada, foi então que viu, perto da porta, uma mancha na parede. Olhou para cima, na mesma direção, e constatou outra.

Suspirou. A infiltração tinha que ser justamente no seu quarto... Era sorte demais.

Pegou a mochila, fechou a janela e saiu do quarto. Não queria ficar no apartamento por mais nenhum segundo, caso contrário iria começar a ver todo o estrago que seu vizinho havia feito nas suas paredes e tetos, o que com certeza o deixaria extremamente mal-humorado. A sorte era que o vizinho ou o dono do condomínio era que iria reparar todos os danos, assim não tendo que gastar nada por algo que não fizera.

— Vamos Die! – falou autoritário, indo até as janelas da sala abertas e fechando-as.

— Porque a pressa Kao? – perguntou, seguindo o outro para fora do apartamento.

— Por que senão eu vou cometer assassinato!

— Nossa! Quanta raiva KaoKao!

— Queria ver se tivesse sido contigo esse desgraça toda! – falou já com um mal-humor visível.

— Certo... Pegou tudo?

— Acho que sim.

— Então vamos indo, afinal... Eu tenho que ajeitar o quarto de hóspedes...

— Exato! Por que eu não quero quase cair novamente!

— Aaah Kao! Não reclama! E além do mais nem é tão ruim dormir comigo, é? – perguntou divertido, porém com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

Em resposta Kaoru deu um soco de leve no braço do ruivo, segurando-se para não rir e acabar caindo no jogo de Ando Daisuke.

"Ele não vai conseguir fazer com que eu o ajude a arrumar aquilo lá! De maneira alguma!"


End file.
